Recently, the demand for design elements has been gradually increased in the field of flat panel displays (FPDs). In particular, since display articles have been utilized as interior decoration items, display articles having external appearance like picture frames have been launched in the market. In order to realize the frame-shaped displays, studies and researches have recently been performed on narrow bezel and ultra-thin housing structures.
In a convention display device, a case top and a cover bottom are coupled to each other using a coupling member, such as a screw or a nut. In this case, the screw and the nut are exposed to the outer portion of the display device, so that the aesthetic sensibility for the article may be reduced.